The invention relates to a permutation lock of the type comprising a housing which is insertable into an opening in a part of a case or the like.
In such a lock the housing typically includes a front plate containing a plurality of windows through which project setting elements of a permutation lock. The setting elements are connected to locking sleeves having collars which include interruptions such as flats. The interruptions are sensed by a spring-loaded locking element, whereby in case of a correctly set secret code, all of the interruptions are facing and contacted by the locking element. In that position the locking element releases a separate spring-loaded pivoted bolt which releases and raises the hasp previously retained by the bolt, to enable the lid of the case to be opened.
In a combination lock according to Walters U.S. Pat. No. 3,436,938 a pivoted bolt inserted in the locking path between the locking element and the hasp is located in the lock housing. The hasp projects into the locking position through a slot in the relatively narrow longitudinal side wall of the housing. Even small dimensional inaccuracies, for example, those merely due to manufacturing tolerances, raise alignment and registration problems wherein the hasp may not be able to enter the slot. A precise, specially adapted configuration of the parts of the suitcase is thus required. Furthermore, in situations wherein the lock housing is inserted into a hole in the case which is so deep that the housing is not immersed sufficiently through the hole to enable the slot to be exposed, a lock of the above described type cannot be employed.
It is an object of the invention to develop a permutation lock of the afore-mentioned generic type that may be produced simpler and has favorable alignment and registration features, so that it may be used for example in spite of different wall thicknesses by simple refitting, and eliminates the need to develop a special type of lock.